The Last One Left
by Ares-Artemis
Summary: Chapter 3 up! It's finished now. Angsty n all.. I hope u don't hate me. This is especially for the Trowa x Midii fans, but I encourage everyone to read it. Midii looks for the one who said they were the same when she was younger, when no one would dare sa
1. Default Chapter

To all the nice ppl who reads my fics… I'm sorry but I lack a sense of humor

To all the nice ppl who reads my fics… I'm sorry but I lack a sense of humor. Maybe I do, it just won't show in Gundam Wing… only in Digimon… but here's a break from the usual five! Midii and Trowa… *sighs contentedly* …what could be better? On with this! 

~ * ~

****

The Last One Left

Part I

There will be another war and Trowa can feel it. He knows it and he was getting ready. He was fixing some last minute things on Heavyarms Custom one night when he heard a noise outside. It sounded like cans falling over. Probably a cat, he thought. But then he heard footsteps. He took the gun from his pants and cautiously walked to the hangar's door. It stood six feet from the ground. Instinct told him someone will appear and he pointed his gun to where a figure stood. He knew both of them were only silhouettes to each other. 

"What do you want?" he demanded. The other figure jumped back a little. 

"I mean no harm," a voice answered.

__

It's a girl, he thought. _Could it be Relena?_ he wondered, but banished the thought quickly.

"I didn't ask you that," he said. What do you want?" he asked again, harder this time.

"I'm looking for someone," she answered. "I remember his name being 'Nanashi'."

__

Nanashi? Trowa asked himself. "Who are you?" he asked in a stone-cold voice.

"Do you know where he is?"

"I might. What do you have to do with him?"

There was a pause, then the girl cleared her throat and answered, "I want to see him. And I want to ask him something."

"What's your name?" 

"First you have to put away the gun."

__

A spy, Trowa thought. Only a spy could assume that much when two silhouettes are talking to each other. He was sure there was no glint of the gun. 

"Why should I?" he asked, pulling back the hammer.

"I want to be alive when I see him…" Her voice trailed off. She was going to say something else. He heard her gulp loudly. "My name's Midii Une."

Trowa almost dropped the gun in surprise. "Midii?" he repeated.

Midii ran into the warehouse, eager to see the other person.

"Stop right there," Trowa ordered, ready to pull the trigger. Midii stopped immediately. She knew that the other speaker was Nansahi.

"Nanashi?" she asked in desperation.

"He's dead."

Midii's heart broke into a million pieces when he heard him say just those two words.

"No… He can't die. He's the perfect soldier," she said out loud, trying to convince herself and block out all the thoughts starting to swim in her head. She wanted him to keep on talking so that she could concentrate on one thing and not go crazy with all the what ifs and buts on her head. 

But he didn't say anything. She could still feel the gun pointing at her and dared not to provoke the other. But she couldn't' take it anymore! She has come all this way from the L5 colony to see Nanashi. And now he's not here!

"Damn it! Say something!" she demanded.

"You're at the wrong place, in the wrong time," he answered and she heard the gun's safety hatch click back.

Hope flickered somewhere within her. "So he's not dead?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I haven't heard from him in a long time."

The little flicker of hope inside Midii burned alive and she could jump in joy if she could, but instead she let out a sigh. It wasn't meant to indicate anything she was feeling, but it came out as a sigh of relief, with a shaky sound.

"You can leave now," the other told her. He turned to walk away.

"Do you have any idea where I can find him?" she asked.

"No. Now leave." His voice got harder by the moment. Midii knows she should leave already, but she pressed on.

"Do you have any idea where I could stay?"

Trowa became impatient and got his gun ready again. "No. Now as I said before, leave!"

__

Thud. It was as dull as someone falling to the floor. Trowa walked over to where he last saw the figure. He found her lying on the ground unconscious.

__

From fatigue, he thought. 

Something in his mind whispered that he should keep her until time permits.

Midii had come all the way from the L5 colony to L3 to find Nanashi. Whatever it is—instinct or intuition—it told her to go there. Instinct was a major asset when applied to her job, spying. At first she spied for the Alliance; that's when she met Nanashi. Over time, OZ started to take over and she went on to them. She was a double agent for a while. She knew it was a dangerous job, but she went on until she decided to work for OZ because they were winning.

OZ found out about her double agent scheme and decided to rid of her. She hid but the Alliance found her and decided she should die. She escaped, but good luck wasn't much because her family was murdered in trying to find her.

Yes, it was a massacre, she thought. That's why she was an emotional wreck right now. She will get revenge, and it will be sweet, victorious, so satisfying it will be all right if she died at the next moment

She has done enough damage on some of the OZ bases, but it can't compare to the ones the Gundams have. They always make the news while she has just done little things, like rigging the mother computers at each base so no passwords will be accepted. It causes a bit of a stir, but it calms down later on. 

She thought constantly about her family. That's when she remembered Nanashi. He was the only one who seemed to understand. He even said they were the same, although she didn't understand what it meant before. Maybe he still does, so now she'll look for him. She started with the L5 colony, contacting every rebel group she could. None of them knew anyone named Nanashi. Then it hit her that he could only be in the L3 colony.

How she came to that conclusion, she forgot. It was that unexplainable thing that comes to you once in a lifetime and you know you've made the right decision if you follow it. So now she's here, lying in bed, unconscious. 

A bed, at the Alliance prison quarters. Then somewhere at the back of her head, she heard voices saying wake up.

Duo had been stuck in the warehouse's sidehouse, bored to death at doing nothing. He wanted to go out, but he couldn't. He'll probably get caught and he'll have no way out of the colony. Bringing out Deathscythe Hell will cause an OZ chase with him and there is no way he'll risk that. He decided to visit that girl Trowa had brought in last night. He came into the room, quiet as a shadow, never losing that thieving quality he has. 

He came beside her bed and looked her over. She had blond, wavy hair and she looked skinny, but well built for a girl. It might be fun to talk to her, and interview her perhaps, so he did.

"Hey," he said in a whisper. "Wake up. Come on, wake up." His voice got louder, until he reached his normal voice. "Wake up, you! I'm bored to death and I need someone to talk to. You're a nice person, aren't you? Hey, wake up!" 

Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Duo. 

"Hi, there," Duo said. He expected her to scream, sit up and slap him—a typical greeting by a girl who has been woken up by an unknown boy.

"Where am I?" she asked sitting up, and swinging her feet to the side of the bed. 

Duo was stumped for a moment or two, but regained his composure.

"The L3 colony," he answered.

"Where, exactly?" she asked again.

"A run-down warehouse. Trowa brought you in last night."

With an alert mind like hers, she remembered right away that she fainted inside a warehouse while talking to a boy. She was talking to Nanashi. But this boy said he was Trowa.

"Trowa?" she repeated. The boy nodded. "That's his name?" He nodded again.

"Duo Maxwell," he introduced himself before she asked. He extended his hand for a handshake. "I may run and hide, but I never lie. That's me in a nutshell."

The girl nodded, shaking his hand. "May name's Midii Une." Then she let go. Duo looked like he was going to ask something, but decided against it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. It was a stupid reason that she was here, and he'll probably laugh at her if she said it. "I'm looking for someone," she answered. 

"Who?"

"N—Nanashi."

"Nanashi? Never heard of him," Duo said. "Any idea where he might be?"

Midii shook her head. "No. But I think Trowa knows."

"Oh—"

There was a loud gunfire suddenly heard, and the two instantly dropped to the floor. 

"OZ soldiers!" muttered Duo.

"Oh, no," Midii whispered. "They found me."

"What?" Duo exclaimed. He made a dash for the door, with Midii close at his heels. "Come on! This way!"

he motioned, running to the inside of the warehouse.

When they went in, Midii saw the five intimidating figures of the Gundams.

"Gundams!" Midii exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

"Later!" Duo answered. He climbed to Deathscythe Hell fast and yelled down to Midii. "Get outta here! Use Trowa's motorcycle!"

Midii looked around frantically, stopping on the mentioned vehicle, a good 50 feet away. She found _him_ sitting there already, revving it up, doing a U-turn and reaching out his hand to her. Time slowed down as both Midii and Trowa had a sense of déja vu during each passing moment. In slow motion, he grabbed her hand; at the same time she flung herself to the back of the motorcycle and put her arms on his waist.

"I'm going to jump off and you'll take over!" Trowa shouted through the gunshots, noise and all the other Gundams taking off. Midii only nodded, and was caught in surprise when Trowa unexpectedly jumped off the next instant, leaving the bike heading for the door, but leaning to one side. She grabbed the handle and went straight out into the street.

Trowa landed hard on the floor but he didn't mind. He got in Heavyarms and flew off, leaving the OZ soldiers and their mobile suits at his heels.

~~ * ~~

All right, I'll cut it off here because if I don't, it'll get too long. Comments and stuff (NO FLAMES!!) go to [barton_dee_winner@hotmail.com][1] okay? All right, till next time. 

   [1]: mailto:barton_dee_winner@hotmail.com



	2. Part II

All right, here's part II ****

The Last One Left

Part II

Midii was lost after Trowa left her. She rode out into the colony alone. She could hear the bombs and gunshots released behind her. She looked back only once and didn't dare have a second. She stopped at an alley between two apartments, catching her breath and shaking with fear.

__

I hope he makes it out. But… Gundams…where did they come from? In the colonies? I thought they were on earth. The war…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash just on the street. She felt the tremble of a mobile suit walking.

__

Oh, God, she said in her head. _They might find me._

The heat sensor of the mobile suit indicated that there's heat everywhere. Bodies from the apartments… and one in an alley. The pilot took a satellite close in at the source of the heat. The picture showed and he knew it was a girl. A blond girl. The pilot maneuvered his mobile suit to the entrance of the alley and saw her beside a motorcycle. 

Midii's face looked defiant and determined. But someone looking deeper into her eyes would've seen fear. The camera of the mobile suit focused on the girl.

__

I know her, the pilot thought. _She's a wanted inside Oz._ His first instinct was to capture her and the mobile suit was going to, but he stopped.

Midii was scared to death. She slowly started to crumble from the inside. But he stopped, and she couldn't understand.

The pilot thought better of it. A girl like her must be feeling alone and lost in this world, with her family murdered by Oz. She deserves a break. Maybe just this once, because of him, and he knows she'll be forever grateful for it. He knows how she feels.

"I'm not going to capture or kill you," he said over the com.

She didn't believe him for one moment. There _has_ to be a price to be paid. "In exchange of what?" she asked angrily.

"Get out of here," the pilot replied. "And promise me you won't die this young."

__

What? Her face asked. "You can't be serious!"

"I am," the pilot said. "Now go before someone else finds you. Get inside the apartment or you'll die."

"If they promise a swift death, then I'd rather die!"

"Don't be foolish!" the pilot said, moving his mobile to lean the camera towards her. "Hide. You remind me too much of my sister," he said.

Midii's face instantly softened. Here is an angel sent to let her live! Unexpectedly, the door to the cockpit opened and a man jumped down. Midii recognized the face, or rather, mask, instantly. 

"Lightning baron!" she exclaimed in fear. Then hatred and anger took over. "You're going to kill me anyway! You liar!"

"Listen to me," Zechs said calmly. "I want you to leave, escape, and not show your face until tomorrow."

"They'll find me anyway! They always find me!" she cried in desperation. "I'll die sooner or later. I'd rather die now." She looked down to hide her tears.

Zechs Merquise took a few steps toward her. "If you were a spy, surely you can outwit them. Those OZ soldiers are good for nothing. They are not in this colony for you."

Midii looked up in surprise. That must mean they're not after her anymore!

"They are here for the Gundams," he added. "Don't show yourself and you'll be safe. I promise you that."

Midii heard from where that the Lightning Baron's words were as good as gold, and she believed him It's in a soldier's code of honor.

Zechs turned back to get inside his Gundam, the newly built Tallgeese III, and Midii turned to pick the apartment building's side door. But before she went any further, she turned back again and said, "Thank you, Lightning Baron," with the most honest possible face she can conjure.

The Lightning Baron stopped in his tracks. "Just don't die this young." He got on the lift to his Gundam and left.

The five Gundam pilots made their escape separately. Heero left for Earth; Quatre took refuge at a resource satellite; Wufei was safe in hiding; Trowa hid again in the circus; and Duo never left the colony. He hid Deathscythe Hell again in a warehouse and decided to find Hilde. 

He ended up in an apartment building newly built. He went inside, looked a the list of tenants and found Schbeiker. He called her up.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Hilde!"

"Duo?"

"Mind if I stop by?"

"Not at all! I'll press 9 and you'll hear the buzzer. Come in, all right?"

"Okay." Duo waited and heard the buzzer. He opened the door, went in and rode the elevator. At Hilde's floor, he got off. He was walking down the hallway when he saw a figure. She was slumped against the wall, looking tired and desperate.

"Midii?" he called out, taking a wild guess.

Midii was surprised at the call of her name and looked up to see Duo walking towards her. "Duo Maxwell?"

"That's me," he answered, grinning. "I thought you were caught or trapped or… dead."

"No," she shook her head. "I got away."

"You look very tired," Duo said, hauling her up. He put her arms on his shoulder and his arms around her waist to support her. "I'll bring you to a friend of mine. I'm sure she can help."

"No," Midii objected, trying to break away. "I don't want to bother anybody. I just need to catch my breath."

"No," Duo insisted. "You're going to rest again. After your escape from outside you'll need lots of it. Who knows? You might run into Trowa."

At the mention of Trowa's name, Midii looked up at Duo, who was grinning mischievously. 

"How is he?" she asked, hiding her real emotions.

"I suppose he made it out. He's probably at the circus again," he answered. "He'll show up sooner or later." He stopped at a door and knocked. It opened instantly, as if someone was waiting.

At the site of Duo's face, Hilde's lit up. 

"Duo!" she exclaimed. "Long time, no see. How have you been?" She opened the door wide to let the two in. She didn't mind the presence of the other girl. She assumed she's a friend of Duo's.

"I've been okay. Oz was on my back for a while, but I lost them now," Duo answered. He caught Hilde looking at Midii curiously. "Oh. Hilde, this is Midii," he introduced. Midii smiled a tired one. 

"I'm really sorry to be here, but Duo insisted," Midii apologized. "I'll be out in a short while."

Hilde took some compassion in, seeing how tired Midii looked. "No, it's okay if you stay here." Then she added, "As long as you're a friend of Duo's."

Midii only nodded. "Thanks."

Duo set Midii down on the sofa, which she appreciated a lot. Running away has left her tired and weary of everything. And she knows she can't stay here for long, unless what the Lightning Baron said was true. They weren't really after her, but the Gundam pilots. And if she's going to be staying with a Gundam pilot…

She didn't want to continue the thought. She might as well get sleep for tonight—if Duo was staying also—and get on with her life. She just hopes it's a lot longer than a week or a day.

"Do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Duo asked Hilde, as if knowing Midii's trail of thought. "We could use the comfort. Then we'll be out."

Hilde just laughed. "You could stay here as long as you want," she answered. "Wait here and I'll go out for some food."

"I'll come with you," Duo offered. It was not fair to bother Hilde that much.

"No, that's all right," refused Hilde. "You and Midii might as well stay here. Especially you, since Oz is still out."

"But what if you get caught in the mess?" Duo asked, concern creeping into his eyes to show.

"No way, Duo," the other said indignantly. "I think I'm a lot better than that!"

"If you say so," Duo said reluctantly. "Be quick, though."

"Yeah, yeah," Hilde answered, walking towards the door. "It's just around the corner." Then she left. 

Duo settled himself down across Midii. He looked at the other girl, who was deep in thought, looking down at her hands.

"What're you thinking about?" he asked her.

Midii looked up in surprise. Should she tell him? He was a perfect stranger, and she has no idea if she can trust him. 

As if he was reading her mind, he answered to her unspoken question, "We got the same enemy therefore we're allies."

"I'm thinking of where to go next," Midii finally answered. "I can't stay here for long. One of those soldiers are bound to have seen me."

"Those were complete mobile dolls," Duo explained. "I don't know think any of them will recognize you." He paused. "Why would they recognize you anyway?"

Midii's guard came up, mentally kicking herself for revealing too much. Being a double agent between the Alliance and Oz gave her tight space to move in, and she felt as if Duo was moving in on another side leaving her only one way to escape. 

"I'd rather not talk about it," she answered. 

Duo just nodded. Probing into people's private lives isn't what he was meant to do so he decided to leave it alone.

Hilde came back fifteen minutes later. They had dinner and Duo and Hilde talked about miscellaneous things Midii didn't care to listen to. She sat in the sofa, thinking and thinking. At one point, Duo looked at her and made a joke about her being so serious, but she only smiled and went back to it. 

__

Didn't he mention the circus and Trowa staying there? Midii's face lit up. _I could visit him! I could talk to him. Talking to him would do me good. Yes… and then what?_

She decided to worry about it later.

"Duo?" she whispered in the living room where he and she were sleeping in.

"Uh-huh?" came the reply.

"You mentioned that Nan—Trowa's at the circus, right?"

"Yeah."

"Is it in this colony?"

"I think so. Why? You wanna visit him?"

"Is it possible?"

"Sure, we'll go tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"No problem. G'night."

"Good night." She bit her lip and went to sleep. 


	3. Part III

The Last One Left 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. This is a way to develop my writing skills. 

Author's Note: As you might read, the song starts halfway through (more or less, I don't know *shrug*) because that's where the part gets tied up with the song. Got it? It's not the best of style… but it had to be done. I'm sorry to those who have been expecting this.

****

The Last One Left 

Part III

Midii dreamt that night. The first in the longest time. It was a jumble of images at first, but she thought it was wrong. It should be organized.

So it sorted itself out.

The first scene was she in the forest, watching a boy. _Five years ago,_ her subconscious whispered. And just like then, she was scared. He was only a boy, no older than she is, but she was scared. But unlike before, she felt something else. There was great anticipation. She wanted to run out into the open and tell the boy everything she has to. Everything she needs to.

A twig snapped under her foot as she followed him in the shadows. She jumped back, her breathing suddenly heavy and strained.

"Come out!" the boy shouted.

She came out, much to her relief, and introduced herself.

It became scattered images again. When she and the boy were talking, she felt… happy. When she gave him the cross, she felt guilty. She wanted to take it back, but she knew she couldn't. 

Then she was in the midst of turmoil. Mobile suits all around, and everyone fighting. She knows she caused it all, but she couldn't take herself to admit it all then. She fled, taking food with her. It was what she really came there for. And although she caused it, no one bothered with her. She just suddenly heard a motorcycle revving up. 

"Grab my hand, Midii!" she heard Nanashi say. Out of the madness she saw his face, and then his hand. She tried to grab it, but she felt nothing. She fell to the ground. An empty dry ground scorched of life. Her body was aching… She had no one, and she didn't know where to go.

She got up and she was standing just outside of the warehouse. She felt unsure, but it felt like she would be safe. Somehow she knew there was a gun pointed at her, but she was safe. But when the other person—perhaps, Nanashi? —said, "He's dead," she felt crushed. But then he said something… "You're at the wrong place, in the wrong time." Hope was somewhere inside. It felt like she has found something. But she had to tell him something. The feeling was gnawing on her. 

"Nanashi, I'm sorry…" she whispered when he carried her after she fainted. "Trowa… I'm so sorry…" 

Suddenly the motorcycle was there again. His face and his hand. She grabbed his hand. Images intertwined, just like a few years ago and a few days ago. Then everything stopped. In a whisper in the wind in her mind, she heard "Remember this… only you."

She woke up in the morning refreshed and much alive. She has never felt like this before. The anticipation of that coming afternoon dwelled on her and it made her happy. When Duo suggested the idea to Hilde, she immediately said yes and decided they would spend the afternoon there.

Duo practically skipped all the way to the circus. When they got there, he dragged both girls to places, looking and surveying things here and there. When it was time to go to the big tent for the show, Duo made sure they were there extra early so that they can get front seats. "All for you, Midii," he told her. 

The show began and the spotlight was only on the center of the tent. Performers came and went, doing exciting stunts and their special talents. But when it was time for the lion and the clown, everything around Midii suddenly quieted as Trowa stepped into the ring. He waved, and she felt his eyes rest on her for a while. The show continued, and she watched him with awe. She resolved that she would talk to him after. 

"We'll see you later," Duo waved as he and Hilde went away. She was behind the bit tent, waiting to get inside the "change room." She waved back at him and turned to see a brunette smiling at her. She was the knife-thrower of the show. Catherine, if she could remember right.

"Hello, Miss Catherine," Midii managed to say. "I want to speak to the clown, Trowa, if it's possible."

The other woman smiled then scrutinized her for a moment and asked, "You can call me only 'Catherine'. You would be…?"

"A fan of his," she answered immediately. Catherine smiled and led her inside. 

"Oh, Trowa," she teased lightly when he came into view. "You have an admirer in here!" She stepped aside to present Midii.

Trowa turned to look at whom the other was talking about. He showed no emotion and said to her, "Thanks, Catherine." 

Catherine smiled mischievously. She turned to leave, but turned back again. "I'll leave you two alone." She left.

The two were left alone. A stranger to each other, but it was the most interaction they've had with the kind. Midii looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling foolish for not knowing what to say.

"Why have you come here?" Trowa asked. She looked up at him and noticed his upper torso, the same one, if matured, she clung to a few years ago. 

"I've… I've come to say…" Now what? What had she planned to say to him? She had a million just last night, but now they all seemed insignificant. What was the most important? "I've come to say I'm sorry."

Trowa was surprised. "For what?"

Suddenly feeling emotional, tears welled up in Midii's eyes. She looked down again. "For everything."

"What have you done to me?" he asked, walking to her. Midii looked up once again and a tear streamed down her cheek. 

"For betraying you when I had the chance to have your trust. For killing all your friends. For taking away the only family you had until then." She stopped talking, tears falling freely down. It turned into a sob. "For not telling you the truth. For not telling you…"

Then there was a crash outside and they heard horrible screams. Trowa looked at the tent opening and saw the back of a mobile suit. He grabbed Midii and led her outside through the other opening. The same motorcycle before was there. 

"Get on and get out of here," he simply told her and ran off, pulling a polo over his body. 

But Midii was not done and she will not let him go now. "But I haven't said what I wanted to say!"

He looked back. "I'm sure I'll see you again." He went off. She trusted his words and got on the bike, revving off into the fair grounds. A mobile suit stopped her and she found no way out. 

"Stop right there," she heard over the com. "You're a wanted at Oz. Orders are the kill you." The suit's solar gun raised to her level. She thought she was going to die, but it was not her time yet. Another mobile suit blasted this one with bullets. She looked up to see a Gundam. 03, as Oz has numbered it.

"Hurry up, Midii!" She heard Trowa and she smiled despite the danger around her. She rode off, waiting for that time again when she'll see him again. 

Trowa Barton left his mobile suit in another warehouse and walked around in the colony. He sincerely hoped that the whole troupe had escaped without any harm. He was at a trot in the sidewalk, his direction towards the fair grounds. Deep in thought, he planned where he would go next when he got stopped by the sound of ragged breathing from the alley he was passing. He backtracked and walked in, looking at possible places where one could hide and saw her sitting beside the cans, bleeding and pale.

__

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us

"Midii?" Trowa called.

The blond girl looked up, one seeing the certain shine in her eyes as soon as she saw him. "Trowa…" She sounded happy yet pained. 

He looked her over and saw the gunshot on her back, cleanly through from the front. "Who did this? Who shot you?" 

__

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever

"I was… I was a wanted at Oz. A soldier saw me." She tried to get up but she collapsed back into the ground, slumping back again. 

He looked worried then, concerned more than with anyone. He tried to support her, but she told him no. 

__

There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us

"I'm going to die any way. Sooner or later, I figured that." She smiled weakly. She was silent for a moment then said, "I just wanted to say something to you." Suddenly, she winced at the tear through her body, gasping for breath. 

"Don't talk. I'll get you a doctor." He turned to leave.

"No!" She sounded forceful, so sure of it that Trowa knelt beside her. "Don't. I don't want you gone when I'm about to go."

This kind of talk was nonsense to him. He has come through many battles, always winning when he thought was losing. "Don't talk like that. You'll live."

__

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Ooh  
Who dares to love forever  
Oh oo woh, when love must die

"No…" She smiled again, but this time it was bitter. She started to sob. "I just want to tell you…" She seemed to hesitate then, closing her eyes and tears squeezing out of her eyelids.

"What is it?" He wanted to hear whatever it was. It must be so important for her to endure everything she seemed to have come through.

"Remember when I told you… I couldn't tell the one I like that I like him?" She looked into his eyes, and he felt her need to be heard and to be held. He nodded, remembering one of the bitterest moments in his life, finding out about her real persona just when he was starting to like her.

__

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips

And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
  
"It was you." More tears fell down. "I liked you. I still do. You were the only family anyone came close to." She sniffed, wiping away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. The way she said the following words, it was almost a whisper. "You were more than family. You were special in a way I could never describe, never could tell…"

"Shh…" He wiped away the next set of tears that came with his own hand. "Save your breath." 

A feminine hand reached out to his cheek. "I love you." She hugged him, and Trowa didn't mind it. "I love you."

From somewhere within Trowa, the words came out. "Remember this… I love only you." 

She sighed then. She sounded contented, happy. She broke off and leaned on the wall. In a voice almost inaudible, she said "Goodbye." Her eyes closed and she left the world with a smile.

__

Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever  
Forever is our today

Trowa didn't know it, didn't feel it, didn't expect it so suddenly. She can't be gone now! Not when it just started! Not when he just found her again! _Not now! No!_

Tears flowed down his own cheeks and he sobbed. He hugged her for the last time, knowing he'll never feel something like this again. 

"I love you."

__

Who waits forever anyway ?

Trowa continued to walk to the fair grounds, his thoughts only about Midii. During the short time they spent together, nothing too special, he desperately tried to search for a way to take her away from his mind. Until he heard her voice again. 

__

I'll be right here. 

Trowa knew she always will be.


End file.
